


Falling For You

by ManaMachina



Series: Imagine Your OTP Prompts [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, M/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMachina/pseuds/ManaMachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP in a highschool AU. Person A trips and falls in the hall, spilling their books and papers. They look up and see person B reaching out their hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

Jimmy Vega was a big guy. A football star. The best and the brightest. All the cheerleaders came on to him. All they ever wanted was one night on the Jimmy Vega Xpress. No one gave a damn what he wanted. Of course, he wanted only wanted one thing; one person to give a damn about him. As he was walking through the hall with his books in his hand, no groupies for blessed once, he saw something that made the breath halt in his throat on the way to his lungs.

It was the captain of the debate and swim teams, Steve Cortez. He must have been getting ready for something, because he was taking off his t-shirt, revealing a tank top underneath. Jimmy was used to footballers and their bulky muscles. But the lithe body on Cortez was...something different. He was pulling on a white button shirt.

Jimmy was so busy playing "count the abs" he didn't pay any attention to his feet. He stumbled and fell right in front of Cortez' locker. Jimmy Vega has all the moves. He berated himself, his face growing darker with a blush. He mumbled an apology and started to gather his things. A pencil scrambled away from his fingers and he reached for it--only for his fingers and Steve's to lace together as the both grabbed it at the same time.

Jimmy looked up, right into Steve's face as he bent over to help him gather his stuff. He felt himself getting lost in those perfect blue eyes. Steve appeared to be having a similar experience. He didn't untangle his fingers from Jimmy's. In fact, he ran his thumb across Jimmy's palm.

"I, uh..." Jimmy said, shivering at the touch.

"Wow," Steve gave him a world-shattering smile. "I guess this means you've fallen for me, huh?"

Jimmy blinked and started to laugh. They picked up his things and started to talk, Jimmy skipping class and Steve debate practice. They sat outside under a tree and just talked for hours about everything and nothing. When Jimmy drove him home, he walked him to the door.

"Hey, thanks for the talk. It was good to meet you, Esteban," He said.

"Yeah, you too, Jaime," Steve's voice got thicker as he took a step closer to Jimmy.

Jimmy didn't move, didn't know how, or why, or what. His mind was lost in Steve's eyes; the look he was giving him. Breathlessly he whispered "What happens now?"

"This," Steve whispered back, leaning up to brush his lips across his own. Jimmy felt something snap in his mind, why all those girls bugged him so much. He wrapped his arms around Steve's back and deepened the kiss.


End file.
